


Bede's Encounter

by MasterOfIllusions



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crossover, Egos Clash, Gen, pokemon world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfIllusions/pseuds/MasterOfIllusions
Summary: Bede, the Galar trainer endorsed by the Chairman himself, is having an excellent day. Bede's day is rudely interrupted by a mysterious stranger who calls him a peasant-the nerve! Bede must confront the stranger for his insolence.
Kudos: 2





	Bede's Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a very, very random idea for a fic. But I like both of these guys, and for the same reason; they're both egotistical douchebags. So what happens when those douchebags happen to run into each other?

Bede waltzed up the gates of Hammerlocke City, feeling thoroughly chuffed with himself. The look of utter defeat in the eyes of that obnoxious brat Hop was an expression Bede would cherish forever. Pah. Bede: 1. The Champion’s Nepotism: 0. This was shaping up to be an excellent day.

As Bede wandered through the streets of Hammerlocke, he replayed the battle in his mind. How his Solosis had outmaneuvered that silly Wooloo… the way the fool had gasped upon falling into Bede’s brilliant Endeavour trap… marvelous.

As Bede entered the doors of the Pokemon Center, he stopped for a moment as he envisioned the shock on Hop’s face as Bede’s Hatenna had shrugged off the Drizzile’s attack and blasted the Water type away… 

“Move.”

Bede snapped out of his reverie to see a boy standing in front of him. The boy was about as old as himself, with sharp blond hair, a black suit, a Kantonian complexion ( _ a foreigner, perhaps? Interesting)  _ and a laser-eyed glare.

“I said, move. Out of the way.”

Belatedly, Bede realized he was still standing in the doorway of the Pokemon Center. He stepped briskly inside and out of the way and muttered an apology.

“Hmph,” the boy said in response. Then, as he stalked out of the Pokemon Center, Bede heard him snarl “the rudeness of commoners never ceases to amaze me.”

_ Commoner? _

Bede may have been a bit preoccupied, but he was certainly no  _ commoner-- _ he was chosen by Chairman Rose himself! Why, insulting Bede with the word “commoner” was like insulting the chairman himself! 

Such a transgression could not stand, so Bede hurried out of the Pokemon Center. “Stop immediately!” he barked at the boy, who turned to him, the laser-eyed glare once again on his face. “Did you call me a  _ commoner?  _ That cannot stand!”

The boy scoffed and started to turn his back to Bede.

“I’m serious!” Bede barked, and drew his League Card with a practiced flourish. “Look here! I’m no commoner--I’m an elite Trainer, endorsed by the Chairman himself!”

This caught the boy’s attention, and he turned back to Bede, eyebrow raised. “Chairman Rose Macro?” he asked, peering at Bede’s League Card. “Leader of the Macro Cosmos Conglomerate?”

“Exactly!” Bede replied sharply. “Tell me, are you from Kanto?”

The boy’s eyes narrowed, and he nodded.

“In that case, you probably don’t know how important Chairman Rose is,” Bede gloated. “Why, he’s the most important person in all of Galar! That means that, as his chosen trainer, I am no commoner! In fact, by saying that I am, you have insulted the chairman himself, an act that cannot stand. I demand you apologize immediately.”

A sinister grin appeared on the boy’s face. “Oh, I don’t think any apologies will be necessary.” He pulled out a Pokedex and flipped it around for Bede to see. Curious, Bede looked closely at the Pokedex, which seemed to be in ID mode… and his heart dropped into his stomach.

_ Byakuya Macro, Ultimate Heir of the Macro Cosmos Conglomerate,  _ the Pokedex read, and displayed a seal that Bede recognized--it was the same seal that was on his own Pokedex, a seal that could only be administered by the chairman himself.

“Indeed,” the  _ enormously important  _ boy stated, a victorious smirk on his face. “I am Byakuya Macro, son of Rose Macro.”

“...The chairman… doesn’t even have a wife…” Bede sputtered. 

“Irrelevant,” Byakuya said matter-of-factly. “In comparison to me, you are a peasant. In fact, you are now on the level of all the other peasants, because you are fired. I un-endorse you. Hand over your identification immediately.” 

“Wha… you can’t do that!” Bede shouted.

Byakuya’s smirk grew wider. “I just did.” He held out his hand. “Identification.”

“No,” Bede said, regaining his composure. “You quite literally cannot. As per League Endorsement Rule 8, only the endorser can revoke their endorsement.”

Byakuya’s smirk slipped off his face. “Oh? I see you’re talking back to me. No matter.” He adjusted his glasses. “In Section 3C, ‘Chain of Command,’ of the Macro Cosmos Conglomerate Rulebook, it states that the second in command can take the duties of the chairman in an emergency situation.”

“‘Emergency situation’?” Bede questioned, his mouth twisting into a smirk despite himself. “Section 1B, ‘Emergency Protocol,’ of the Macro Cosmos Conglomerate Rulebook states that an emergency is defined as a situation when the company is at financial or physical risk. This is no emergency situation.” 

“You’re correct on that front,” Byakuya conceded. “However, your remarks to me could easily be considered insolence, and as per Rule 5 of the Macro Cosmos Employee Code of Conduct, insolence to a superior can be punished with severance, even if it is not to the chairman himself.”

“Indeed, the Macro Cosmos Employee Code of Conduct is quite strict about severance,” Bede agreed. “However, I am not employed by Macro Cosmos; I am personally endorsed by the Chairman. The only way I could be fired without express orders from the Chairman is if complaints were filed with the Galar League, and League Endorsement Rule 10C says that several counts of insolence must be registered and reviewed before a Trainer’s Endorsement is revoked.”

“Hmm…” Byakuya gave Bede an appraising look. “You interest me. Your league card said that ‘Bede’ is your name?”

Bede nodded, momentarily confused. Was the Heir planning some new plan of attack?

“Excellent. I will be watching you, Bede.” Byakuya stated bluntly, then gave a smirk. “Your knowledge of the Macro Cosmos Conglomerate, while insignificant compared to my own, is nonetheless worthy. Your apparent ability to not freeze up in the face of my presence, as so many of my father’s incompetent employees do, is impressive. So long as your battle skills are half-decent, you may continue your Gym Challenge endorsed by Macro Cosmos and we will have no problem.” 

With that, Byakuya Macro turned his back on Bede once again and walked regally away. 

As the adrenaline from the encounter wore off, Bede suddenly felt weak, and leaned against the wall of a nearby building to support his shaking legs. Chairman Rose, truth be told, was not a particularly imposing presence, but his Kantonian son (how strange, how was it that Rose had a son from  _ Kanto _ ?) was another matter and altogether. The brutal way that Byakuya had tried to unendorse Bede was a bit terrifying. 

And yet, Bede reflected, was it not a style he himself used? Just earlier that day, he had torn apart Hop, not only by defeating his Pokemon but by defeating him mentally, with threats of how Champion Leon would be embarrassed by Hop’s performances. Bede doubted Hop would return to the Gym Challenge; at the least, it would take time for the champion’s brother to bounce back. 

Bede mulled on that thought for a moment, then had an epiphany. 

What this encounter had showed him was the difference between Hop and himself; between mediocrity and potential. When challenged by someone superior to himself, Hop had collapsed, racing away in tears after Bede got in his final words. In contrast,  _ Bede  _ had stood against Byakuya’s onslaught and fought back, using his knowledge to save his endorsement. This was the difference between Macro Cosmos and the Champion, the difference of Byakuya and Bede compared to Hop. One side was powerful and filled with the potential to rise; the other was foolish and doomed to fail.

Bede waltzed through the streets of Hammerlocke City, feeling thoroughly chuffed with himself. This was shaping up to be an excellent day.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes here:
> 
> -So Byakuya is in the Pokemon World. Why? It's more convenient than being in DR world, and that's about it. Why is he the son of Chairman Rose? Well, this fic was spawned from a vision I had where Bede goes "Do you know who you're talking to? I'm the Chairman's chosen trainer!" and Byakuya just goes "I AM the chairman" and it just spiraled from there. Why is Byakuya Kantonian? Well, I needed a reason for Bede to not know of him, Kanto is based on Japan, and Byakuya is Japanese, so there we go. Narrative-wise, I left it open but I'm going to say that it's something along the lines of... Chairman Rose traveled to Kanto, had an affair, and then 16 years or smth later someone calls him up and is like "hey there's this kid with Ultimate (TM) Business Sense and we think he's yours."
> 
> -I tried to write the ending as Bede STARTING to have an epiphany about how he treats other people and putting himself in their shoes, but in the end his superiority complex wins out. Did that message get across correctly?
> 
> -I doubt many people will read this, but in the event that it actually gets attention know that I am contemplating doing another chapter. Some ideas I have are Bede teaching Byakuya how to Pokeyman, Byakuya contacting Bede after the latter is dumped by the chairman, perhaps something involving Opal, and maybe even something about stopping Rose's EVIL (tm) plans.


End file.
